Guardian of the Ghost
by thebattleangel
Summary: Serenity always watched over him. Then she broke a rule and was exiled because of it. Her once white wings now black and a human form with the name of Ella, she's forced to deal with him every single day. Will her feelings change or will they simply grow more for him?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: the characters used from 07 ghosts belong to some rich, really imaginative Japanese people whose names I do not know. The O/C Ella is the product of my own sleep deprived mind. R&R**

CHAPTER ONE – sinner

She didn't know what it was about the man she had been sent to track.

Something about him just made her want to punch him so badly every time he as much as looked over at her.

She hated the way he would acknowledge her presence with that perverted leer on his face.

And at that specific moment she mentally hated herself for allowing him to crawl under her skin. She hated him for how he had pinned her to a wall a few hours prior and confronted her, then to make things even worse Castor had appeared out of nowhere and overheard her cursing at Frau which led to her current predicament.

"**I know how women like you work you hide behind that tough exterior, but let me tell you this Ella, that is hardly becoming of a sister. I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but some people are starting to feel rather suspicious about you. Cross us and I will see to it personally that you regret your actions." **Frau's words kept swimming through her mind.

"That damn stupid bishop, who does he think he is making his idle threats against me?" she grumbled as she carried a pile of books through the library hunting out their correct spots. "And damn that Castor for shoving me in the library for inappropriate conduct, I am not a damn slave." She hissed as she shoved a book in its place and stormed off looking for the place of the next book.

She was itching to confront both the bishops and give them a piece of her mind.

Ella was not a believer, it was the reason she did her job so well. She refused to be blinded by any opinion of the world but it still didn't hide the fact that she herself was a fallen angel who was been used by Ayanami. She was nothing but a mere puppet in his eyes and all he needed was for her to provide him with sufficient information on what happened in the church with Teito and the bishops.

"Why do I always find myself doing others dirty work?" she muttered as she continued packing away all the books. "Why did I have to go and fall for that obnoxious arrogant ass when I could have still been up there watching over all these insects?"

Ella had fallen because of her stubborn nature and the object of her anger and frustration was the reason, allocated to watch over one of the seven ghosts though she saw it unnecessary and a sheer waste of time she ended up curious about the man she had been assigned. A perverted bishop named Frau who was the ghost Zehel. Though she would never ever admit to liking him at all it was the reason she had fallen from heaven. Her interest going beyond what the rules deemed acceptable. So like the many before her she too had joined the ranks of the angels with their wings stained black.

She was used to been used for personal gain because of her status. She may have been tainted but it didn't change the fact that she was an angel and in her human form she could hide her true form perfectly. Ella was a simple alias she went by in her human form, but since she had arrived at the church she had done nothing more than give the bishops a hard time. So she always found herself been punished by Castor and her punishment was the one thing she hated the most, chores.

The first time she had been punished in such a manner by the overly kind Castor it was because she refused to wear the nun's uniform and instead had opted to go and find some pants to wear. She had even gone as far as to cut up a dress and make a more comfortable outfit which lead to her been scolded. And he had been there the entire time with his infuriating smirk plastered on his face watching as she simply argued back every point made by Castor as to why the nun's dress code was to be adhered to.

"Ugh." She grumbled unintelligibly as she put the last book away, dusting off her improved uniform she had made.

Turning on her heel she stalked angrily out of the library and walked straight into the garden. Her wings where starting to pain from been hidden for too long and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to hold her human form without stretching them out every now and again.

In the eyes of the angels she had once known she knew they had seen her as a sinner.

Checking around her she sighed making sure no one was watching her before she slipped her sleeveless coat off revealing her open shoulder blades as she felt her magnificent wings stretch out. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she with one strong movement hauled herself into the air, reveling in the sensation of freedom as the cool evening air brushed against her face.

"I never knew that affections towards humans where considered a sin, if I had known that I would have never watched over you." She muttered to the moon. Even though she was there she was still watching over Frau. Yet her loyalty to Ayanami was starting to dissipate with each passing day.

She may have fallen but Serenity was still an angel and she did still have good intentions. Growing weary she turned and headed back to the church quickly taking her human form and quickly decided on wandering around the church aimlessly till dawn. She sighed as she sat on the fountain and considered what to do with herself.

"_Helping Ayanami won't get me back home anytime soon. The fact that I am not aging isn't helping me much either. The fact that I am physically stuck now in this place to watch over that man doesn't help me in any way possible because of these stupid things called emotions and the worst part is he is figuring me out, it won't be long until he knows exactly what I am and then I am screwed."_

She was so stuck in her own thoughts she didn't notice the sapphire gaze that rested intensely on her form. She knew well enough that Frau wasn't a stupid man rather he was quite intelligent when it came to all the wrong things. She knew that falling for a ghost was the worst thing she could have ever done, it was deemed worse than falling for a human which she couldn't really comprehend.

"AARRGHH!" she growled out loudly clutching her head. "This is all too overwhelming to even begin to comprehend." She snapped at herself when she sensed she wasn't alone and looked up directly where the last person she wanted to see stood watching her with his infuriating smirk present on his face as he casually leant against a marble pillar.

He watched rather amused as she rose to her feet crossing her arms under her chest, immediately in a defensive position as she glared at him. "You know you shouldn't be out so late." He mused watching as the petite woman irked at his comment immediately.

"Go away Frau." She hissed under her breath.

"Ah why so hostile little lamb?" he taunted.

She stood shaking, her small hands balling into fists, her delicate knuckles turning white with frustration and anger.

"You!" she snarled out at him. She stiffened as he approached her stepping back until she felt the edge of the fountain against her legs. "Because of you I had to pack away all those damned dusty books for no reason and clean that hell hole you call a library." For the first time Frau noticed she was shaking as she hissed at him.

He couldn't do anything to prevent the smirk on his face, her anger was limitless and he found it deeply amusing to watch her seethe, she was even worse than Teito when it came to him. He eyed her in a suggestive manner knowing she was getting fed up with him as he got closer to her. He watched her eyes widen slightly as he produced a single black feather and held it up to her. Any normal person would have missed it but not him, he noticed and this caused his smirk to grow as a smug look crossed his face.

"Tell me Ella, what exactly are you?" he purred watching as she tried to take a step back forgetting she was leaning against the fountain until she grabbed his robe to steady herself from falling over the edge. With this he raised a brow at her and scoffed.

She remained silent, her brows knitted together tightly as a scowl quickly crossed her features. Her face had turned a deep shade of red at how close he was to her, yet the bishop wasn't sure if it was a blush or simply the fact that she was flushed from anger or even a mixture of both.

"Answer me." He demanded pulling her gaze to meet his.

He couldn't help but notice the anger that raged through her as she narrowed her eyes into a cold glare at him.

"I don't have to do anything for the likes of you." She hissed back in a low tone that was laced with venom. When she tried to move past him he used Zehel to stop her in her tracks. She eyed the scythe and turned to him, her face holding a look of pure disapproval.

"Now you don't have to make it difficult, I know you are well aware of where this came from as there are no birds around here at this time of the night." He snickered smugly.

"Let. Me. Go." She ground out between her clenched teeth.

"Well that is not very lady like at all. Tell me what do you think would happen if they really knew what you are? What I want to know is what your exact purpose is for been here Ella, if that's even your real name." he stated watching her flinch as he trailed the feather along her cheek.

"Some things are best left unknown." She ground out again as she glared up at him coldly.

Again Frau raised a brow at the small woman well aware of what she actually was, although he wanted her to admit it. It was rather cruel of him but he needed to know her intentions before he even considered leaving her alone. 'Like I will ever just leave her alone, she is just too attractive to be human, to perfect to be a mere human.' He thought to himself as he watched her shift around uncomfortably.

"You have no idea how badly I want to punch you right now." She hissed. "You know what scrap that." The growled hitting the bishop square in the stomach before he could realize what she was planning. As he bent to hold his stomach she ducked out from under his scythe and ran out of sight.

**A/N: in case of any confusion… Ella's real name is actually Serenity. Ella is simply the name of her human form which she assumes to blend in with everyone. Her history will be covered in the chapters to come. If the reason as to why she fell seems vague, it's because as an Archangel she fell for a Ghost and even though the Ghosts are guardians it's forbidden so she was exiled which leads to her resenting Frau. **

**Before she was sent to find the church she was found by Ayanami who is the only one who knows her real identity. They made a deal and she slowly starts doubting that it was a good idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO – kindness

Ella had locked herself in her room after her confrontation with Frau.

She couldn't believe that she had actually hit him.

Closing her eyes she threw her back against her door and closed her eyes letting out a strangled sigh. Slowly her body slid down as she took her true form wrapping her wings around her as her arms draped loosely over her knees, hugging them into her chest.

"**What are you?"... "Ella is that even your real name?" **she sneered as his voice reeled through her mind.

'_His going to find out, damn it he even managed to find a feather of mine. And all I could do was let my emotions flicker across my features and he just had to notice, I just basically gave him more reason to be suspicious of me.'_

Her mind was running wild as she kept her eyes shut closed tightly. That was when footsteps snapped her out of her brooding. Her head snapped up as she quickly took her human form and checked for any feathers which could lead to the further demise of her cover. She was well aware that the sun had started rising and the sister's would be coming to fetch her yet she wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. Her simple exchange with Frau, though tense as always left her mood soured to no end.

Scrambling to her feet she rushed to her bathroom and showered ignoring the knocking on her door before she slipped into a simple pair of black shorts and a light blue vest before she threw herself down on her bed pulling her white blanket right over her head willing herself into a deep slumber.

She woke up to her door been half broken down as she glanced out her window only to see she had ended up sleeping most of her morning away. It was when her door was flung open and Castor and Frau entered that she scrambled up, glaring defensively at the two men and seemingly completely forgetting her state of undress, not that she could be bother much about it. She wouldn't be the troubled little lamb she had been classified as if she did actually care. She smirked when she noticed Castor avert his gaze awkwardly only for it to turn into a cold glare when her eyes landed on Frau who clearly seemed to be enjoying his view.

"I must apologize for our entrance Ella, but the sisters seemed rather distressed when you failed to answer them earlier and when you didn't show up at breakfast or lunch they ended up very worried about your well being."

"Right." She muttered somewhat sarcastically. '_God damn it these people are going to kill me with their kindness.'_ She thought to herself as she cleared her throat gaining both men's attention. "Do you mind? I just want to be left alone and I especially don't want to be in his presence." She grumbled turning her back to them.

"You are not alone Ella, if you feel the need to talk we are always around to assist you."Castor smiled before turning and dragging Frau out with him closing her room door.

He turned to the tall blond bishop pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There is something strange about that young woman, what have you done to her?" he gave the bishop in question a stern look.

Frau raised his brow. "What the hell why is it whenever someone has a problem with me it's immediately assumed that I did something wrong?" he grumbled, only to be swatted against the back of his head. "Ouch what the hell was that for!" he snapped looking over at Castor.

"Since she arrived at the church she seemed to resent you for something. I want to know what it is." Castor pushed at his glasses again before looking over at Frau.

"I picked up on it too, she knows me to well. But when I tried to confront her things just went south. I have my suspicions though as to what she actually is. She is no mere human. The last night I was walking around doing my rounds and I noticed she was in the garden, when I looked again she was gone and all that I found on the ground was this." He pulled out the perfect, glossy black feather and handed it to Castor who eyed it carefully.

"Did you ask her about this?" he looked from the feather to Frau who nodded in response.

"Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of it and then she just got defensive and out of nowhere punched me in my gut before she ran away and from there on I assume she locked herself in her room." He growled.

Castor looked at the feather carefully before giving it back to Frau. "It is no ordinary birds feather that." He spoke in a low voice as they continued walking along the vast corridors. "Try and find out as much as you can about her and we will also all do our best." Castor fixed his glasses before walking out into the courtyard and greeting the sisters so he could tell them that Ella was alright.

Frau looked up at the sky with a questioning look on his face when he spotted Ella watching him from the long passage with an unreadable expression on her face. He narrowed his eyes as he started walking to find her. He was adamant to find out what she was. Something kept nagging at him that she wasn't and he was rarely ever wrong.

Ella grumbled as she stomped along the corridors in her unique uniform she had made. Passing through the students she grumbled as they watched her some even trying to introduce themselves, only to be ignored by her. She turned around and noticed Frau following her. Letting out an irritated sigh she started running up stairs until she found herself on the roof. Turning around to look behind her she sighed when she noticed she had lost the bishop. But upon turning straight into his chest she let out a low guttural noise which sounded almost like a cat that had been cornered.

"What do you want?" She growled, enunciating each word carefully.

"Tell me what you really are Ella. I know that you are not a mere human." He stated his tone and expression serious as he watched her.

"Then what happens after Frau? You lock me away in a basement to rot for an eternity? Kick me out of the church? I literally have nowhere to go and it is all your fault!" she half yelled at him as she shook with rage.

She watched as the bishop looked at her as if she had lost her mind, raising his brow and cocking his head to the side. "What did I do to you? I only met you over a month ago when you first arrived here, before that I never even knew who you were." He answered her watching as she simply grew angrier.

"Humans confuse me, you practically smother me to death with your kindness and then you try and interrogate me. How sick are you!" she ground out before letting out a deep breath. Her eyes narrowed in a hawk like fashion as they didn't dare leave the bishops frame.

"So then my assumptions about you would be correct?" Frau stated bluntly watching as she irked at his words.

"Think what you want to." She growled out. She wasn't aware of how he had inched closer to her and when she looked again he wasn't even an arms distance away from her on the roof, his deep sapphire eyes watching her calculatingly as she frowned up at him in distaste.

"Then I will assume that you are not a human." He stated bluntly. "We know that feather I found wasn't from a bird." He watched her face which remained devoid of any emotion as she tried to glare a hole right through him.

But Ella found herself distracted as the late afternoon sun cast its golden glow over the two of them. For the first time she had managed to get a good look at Frau. From the way his blond hair shone like gold and fell perfectly spiked, to his deep sapphire eyes, his perfect nose and angular, defined jaw. He was handsome. But she scolded herself mentally as she averted her glare to the side. She didn't want him to have any chance to notice her inner turmoil as she stood there in front of him.

When she looked up again his smirk was back spread across his face in that infuriating manner he had. Rolling her eyes she grumbled a few curses under her breath. She was hating herself the more she stared at him. "Fine." She groaned almost painfully.

Frau watched as she took a step back and closed her eyes. Her long black hair lengthened that it hung down just above her ankles her pale blue eyes seemed to glow as she opened them to watch his reaction. His eyes widened as he watched two majestic wings unfold from her back with the same silky black feathers. She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"You're an angel." Frau stated as he looked her over.

She glared at him resisting the urge to face palm. "Well I'd believe that's rather obvious."

"Why exactly are your wings black?" he questioned.

She looked up at him and frowned at his lack of knowledge. "I am a fallen one."

"What did you do?" Frau was curious about her.

"I broke some rules… those rules that forbid certain things." She looked down at her feet in agitation.

"What is your real name?" Frau asked as he walked closer to her.

She looked up at him and sighed in a frustrated manner. "The Archangel Serenity but I just prefer Serenity when like this and I'd like to keep my real name unknown to everyone." She mumbled as she cast her gaze down at her bare feet.

"Oh but you know Castor most likely already knows about what you are." He smirked as he watched her glare at him again.

"That damn bishop and his stupid dolls." She growled out before taking her usual human form and crossing her arms under her chest.

"What exactly brings you here to this church?" Frau half demanded.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" she snapped back at him.

"Well you could have gone to any church actually. You did mention you had been looking for this one but never produced a really sufficient answer." He retorted.

She raised a thin brow at him in disbelief. "Do I really need a reason to be here? I don't think so." She stated in a matter of factly voice.

"Tell me." The bishop simply grunted.

"No, why don't you go to that library and start reading proper books and not your perverted "novels". She snorted in distaste before turning away from him.

Frau stared at her, his face dropping. "Wait how the hell do you know about those?" he barked.

"Remember, because of you I had to dust all those books off. Well I found yours and I put them all outside Castors room door." She stated flatly.

"You did WHAT!?" She turned with a smug look and faced Frau.

"You should know I don't repeat myself." She hissed as she sauntered past him.

"Wait woman I wasn't done asking you questions." he half yelled out at her.

"Well I'm done answering you." She snapped back before slipping back into the building and walking towards her room.


End file.
